Tattoos
Eines seiner beinah 'Markenzeichen' sind Miyavis vielen Tattoos geworden. Wir möchten sie hier näher beleuchten und erklären. =Bedeutung der Tattoos für ihn= Miyavis Tattoos haben eine große Bedeutung für ihn. Er selbst sagt, er hatte in seiner Kindheit und Jugendzeit viele Komplexe. Er hatte hohe Ansprüche an sich selbst, war häufig mit sich und seinem Leben unzufrieden. Sich die Tattoos stechen zu lassen, war für ihn eine Art, mit diesen Komplexen umzugehen. Die Tattoos haben ihm dabei geholfen; sollen ihn gleichzeitig aber auch an verschiedene Erlebnisse und Dinge aus seinem Leben erinnern. =Interviewaussagen zu den Tattoos= New Strait Times * Der New Strait Times erklärte Miyavi: "Ich bin eine unsichere Person. Und ich bin nicht stark. Ich habe immer Probleme mit der Bewältigung meiner Vergangenheit. Also beschloss ich, Tattoos zu haben, als Erinnerungen, wer ich bin und wer ich sein will." JaME Interviews In Interviews mit JaME wurde Miyavi bereits öfters zu seinen Tattoos befragt. * 2006 sagte er scherzhaft in einem Interview auf die Frage, weshalb alle seine Tattoos schwarz seien: "All die Farben wurden vom Regen gelöscht." * Im JaME Interview, 04/2009 antwortete er auf die Frage, warum er keine Farben hätte, ernsthafter: "Aktuell sind es keine Bilder. Es sind alles Botschaften/Nachrichten. '' Ich denke, ich könnte einige meiner Lyrics auf meinen Körper machen."'' Tattoo Tribal Magazin 2011 Auch Tattoo Magazine beschäftigten sich bereits mit Miyavis Tattoos, so etwa auch das Tattoo Tribal Magazine 2011. Hier einige Zitate aus dem Interview. * "Meine Tattoo sind nicht wirklich eine Kollaboration mit einem Tätowierer, sie sind Wörter, Gedanken und Symbole, die wichtig sind für mich. Meine Haut nimmt die Stelle eines Notizbuches ein. .. Eines Tages würde ich mir gern einige meiner eigenen Lyrics eintätowieren lassen, sodass sie Kunst werden. Weil meine Lyrics sind meine Art, eine Aufnahme meines Lebens zu machen, wie ich es lebe." * "Ich denke das meine Gründe, mir ein Tattoo stechen zu lassen, immer sehr instinktiv sind wie dieses. Wenn etwas geschieht, kann ich mich zurückerinnern wenn ich ein bestimmtes Tattoo machen ließ, und auf eine Art zurückkehren zu der Art und Weise, wie ich zu der Zeit war." * "Es ist ein bischen schräg, aber als Japaner lassen Leute sich nicht solche Dinge wie "ore" oder "ware" tätowieren, weißt du? ziemlich freche/überhebliche/unhöfliche Formen von "Ich" Wie diese Art, dass du immer Ausländer mit Kanjis auf ihren Armen wie etwa "Geist" oder "Freundschaft" siehst. Aber egal, ob es um die Musik oder Tattoos geht, ich will komplett einzigartig sein. Egal, ob es mein Make Up, meine Klamotten oder mein Gitarrenspiel ist, ich will das Leute dann sowas denken wie "Was ist das? Ist das Rock? Ist es Funk? Ist das Hip Hop?" Ich denke, warum es eine Wirkung auf den Markt außerhalb Japans hat, ist, dass es nicht auf ein einzelnes Genre beschränkt werden kann, und wenn es darum geht eine neue Szene zu kreiiren, ist "Samurai Gitarrist" ein bedeutendes Schlüsselwort für mich. Wie, als wenn ich mit meiner Gitarre, anstelle eines Schwertes, kämpfe." =Tattoos= Finger Rechte Fingerrücken: 「ΜΨΩ」 Die Tätowierung der rechten Finger sagt dasselbe aus wie die der linken Finger; beides steht für 'Miyavi': ΜΨΩ= MYV _______________________________________________________________________________________ Linke Fingerrücken: 「382」 Auch dieses Tattoo steht für 'Miyavi'. Die Lesung der Zahlen ergibt im Japanischen, wenn man die ersten zwei Buchstaben nimmt, ungefähr 'Miyavi'. Deshalb nutzt Miyavi diese Zahlen gern öfters in Kombination mit sich. 3 = 三 = mi'tsu; 8 = 八 = '''ya'tsu; 2 = 二 = 'fu'tatsu (hier muss man 'vi' statt 'fu' lesen; da es 'vi' nicht gibt und das 'fu' ihm am nähesten war.) Die komplette Erklärung von 382 findet sich auch noch einmal auf der gleichnamigen Seite in diesem Wiki. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hände Rechter Handrücken/Handgelenk außen: 「Dué le quartz」 Name seiner ersten Band, Due'le quartz. Er bekam es tätowiert zu seinem 20. Geburtstag, als die Band aufhörte. * Dem Tattoo Tribal Magazin sagte er dazu: "Ich ließ mir den Bandnamen stechen, weil ich mich an die Motivation erinnern wollte, die ich ursprünglich hatte, um ein Musiker zu sein/werden. Ich wollte immer ein Artist sein der Weltweit bekannt wird, und das war meine erste Band der ich beitrat, als ich nach Tokyo im Alter von 17 Jahren kam... Die Zukunft basiert auf einer Anhäufung des Vergangenen, aber ich denke, dass es auch die Zukunft ist, die die Vergangenheit entscheidet, deshalb will ich nie meine Vergangenheit vergessen. Man sagt 'Erfolg wird auf Misserfolg gebaut', und ich denke es ist wahr, dass erst nachdem du erfolgreich warst, deine Misserfolge eine Bedeutung erhalten. Es ist egal wie, aber wenn es mir gelingt, wird diese Band etwas ganz kostbares für mich." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rechtes Handgelenk Innenseite: '「'二千十一三十一」 ' "二千十一三十一"' '''steht für: 2011.3.11. Das Datum des Erdbeben & Tsunamidesasters in Japan, etwas, das Miyavi sehr bewegt hat. ''_______________________________________________________________________________________ Arme Linker Unterarm: 「凛 悼 赦 戒 侭 在 然」 Dieses Tattoo kan auf mehrere Arten gelesen werden. Man kann sich die einzelnen Kanji anschauen, Kanjigruppen davon oder auch die ganze Reihe. * 凛 1: kalt; frigide; verankern/Reiz /2: würdig * 悼 Klage * 赦 Vergebung * 戒 (Er)mahnung; Gebot * 侭 wie man will- evtl. lässt es sich mit dem 我 auf dem rechten Arm lesen (viele seiner Tattoos lassen sich als Paare lesen), dann könnte es sich als 我侭 lesen (Egoismus) * 在 Existieren * 然 so; auf diese Weise; natürlich * 在然 als Paar kann auch als "sei du selbst" gelesen werden * Auch interessant: Liest man das erste und letzte zusammen, also 凛然, bedeutet es Ehrfurcht. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Linker Unterarm: 「Born from ...」 Ganz betrachtet, sagen die zwei Sätze folgendes aus: * 「Born from love, and forever shall it lie beside you.」 * 「Always share the fruits of happiness with all whom may ever cross your path.」 Es ist sein Tattoo für Lovelie: "Aus Liebe geboren, soll es für immer bei dir liegen. Teile die Früchte der Glücklichkeit mit allen, die jemals deinen Weg kreuzen könnten." * Miyavi sagte darüber 2009 aus: "Das Tattoo das ich am meisten liebe, ist das neue, dass ich für meine Tochter gemacht habe, aus zwei Gründen. Das Tattoo sagt "liebe mich", weil ich einen Namen für meine Tochter aus Liebe wählte und ich hoffe, meine Tochter wird von den Menschen immer geliebt werden. Ich hoffe dass die Fans auch in der Lage sein werden, die Liebe zu spüren. Ich wünsche mir Glücklichkeit für jedermann." (Interview mit Sohu Entertainment, 12/2009) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Linker Unterarm: 「- 」 Zwei durchgehende, den Arm umrundenden Balken. Näheres nicht bekannt. Als Witz kursiert unter Fans das Gerücht, er hätte "sie sich stehen lassen, um seine Masochistische Ader auszuleben" ;) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Linker Unterarm: '「'侭」 ' "侭"- "Mama" - "wie man will" oder durchaus auch lesbar als 'Mutter' _______________________________________________________________________________________ Linker Oberarm: Ksitigarbha ' Das Zeichen heißt "Ksitigarbha" und stammt aus der Siddham Schrift / dem Siddham Alphabet. Es bedeutet: "Bodhisattva, der über die Kinder, Reisende und die Unterwelt wacht." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Linker Oberarm: 「Close your heart ...」''' ''' Spiralförmig angeordnet, sagt das Tattoo im Ganzen aus: * '「'Close your heart to every love but mine'」''' ' * '「'''hold no one in your arms but me.」 "Verschließe dein Herz vor jeder Liebe außer meiner, halte niemanden in deinen Armen außer mich." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Linker Arm: 「空即是色」 「空即是色」- soku ze shiki ist eine Zeile aus dem Herzsutra: "Leere is nichts als Körper." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Linker Arm: 「4 」 Im Japanischen wird die 4 "shi" gelesen, "shi" kann aber auch für dieses Kanji stehen: 死 (Tod). * Miyavi selbst sagte dem Tattoo Tribal Magazin: "Ich habe auch einige wenige Zahlen tätowiert. Die ersten die ich machen ließ waren die 4 und die 9. Ich habe sie mir machen lassen, weil es immer Unglückszahlen für mich waren. Als ich ein Teenager war, verstarb ein sehr guter Freund von mir, und ich ließ sie mir machen um mich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass ich alle Dinge akzeptieren muss die geschehen, selbst Tod und Unglück." Mit diesen sehr guten Freund meint Miyavi höchst wahrscheinlich seinen damaligen Senpai. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rechter Arm: 「一生涯凡人也」 "一生涯凡人也"' - 'bonzin (=bonnin) nari "Mein Leben lang bin ich nur ein normaler Mann." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rechter Innenarm: 「 More haste, less speed. 」 ' '"More haste, less speed. " - "Mehr Eile mit Weile." / "Mehr Eile, weniger Geschwindigkeit." Die Zeile ist eine Lyriczeile aus seinem Song "POP is dead". _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rechter Innenarm: '「弾' +''' 斬 」' Miyavi hat dieses Zeichen aus zwei bestehenden Kanji selbst kreiirt; und zwar aus den Zeichen "弾" & "斬". Hier die Lesungen der einzelnen Teile (haben mehrere Lesungen / Bedeutungen): * 弾 *Dan, tama - Kugel,Geschoss / * hazu(mu) - zurückprallen, angeregt bzw. freigiebig sein / * hi(ku) - (ein Saiteninstrument, in seinem Fall die Gitarre) spielen * 斬 - zan oder ki(ru) - "zum schneiden/töten" oder "töten/(er)morden" / In Miyavis Fall würde man am ehesten die Lesungen "die Gitarre spielen" und "töten mit einer Klinge" nutzen, was wiederum die perfekte Beschreibung eines "Samurai Gitarristen", wie er oft genannt wird, sein würde. ''_______________________________________________________________________________________ Rechter Innenarm: 「X X X」 Sind römische Zahlen (X=10) und stehen somit für sein Alter. In seinen 20ern hatte Miyavi XX, als er 30 wurde hat er sich ein drittes X in die Mitte der beiden stechen lassen. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rechter Arm:「色即是空 」 "色即是空 "- "shiki soku ze kuu" - Eine Zeile aus dem Herzsutra: "Körper ist nichts mehr als Leere." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rechter Arm: 「9 」 Hier gibt es verschiedene Bedeutungsmöglichkeiten: * Im Japanischen wird die 9 gelesen wie ku, die selbe Lesung könnte also auch für das Kanji 苦 (leiden) stehen, * oder aber: die 9 steht einfach für seinen Geburtsmonat, den September. * Er selbst sagte dem Tattoo Tribal Magazin: "Ich habe auch einige wenige Zahlen tätowiert. Die ersten die ich machen ließ waren die 4 und die 9. Ich habe sie mir machen lassen, weil es immer Unglückszahlen für mich waren. Als ich ein Teenager war, verstarb ein sehr guter Freund von mir, und ich ließ sie mir machen um mich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass ich alle Dinge akzeptieren muss die geschehen, selbst Tod und Unglück." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rechter Oberarm: '「奏」' "奏"' - "'sō" - Bedeutet "Ein Instrument spielen"; Es hat noch weitere Lesungen außer sō: kanaderu, susumeru _______________________________________________________________________________________ Schultern Rechte Schulter: 「天上天下唯雅独尊®」 「天上天下唯雅独尊®」''' Tenka Yuiga Dokuson ist ein Ausdruck Buddhas, im Original heißt es jedoch 「天上天下唯我独尊」. Miyavi aber änderte das Zeichen ‘我’ zu ‘雅’, also zu dem Kanji, das er für seinen Namen nutzt ("Miyabi" -> "Miyavi"). Übersetzt kann es werden als “Ich bin der einzig Wahre. In Himmel und auf Erden.” Es war sein erstes Tattoo, was er mit 19 erhielt. * Zum Tattoo Tribal Magazine sagte er darüber: "Es war eine Zeit, wo ich mich wirklich entmutigt fühlte, und wirklich zu kämpfen hatte mit der Lücke zwischen dem, was ich zu tat und was ich eigentlich tun wollte, darüber nachdachte, die Band zu verlassen oder zu sterben. Also ging ich allein nach Okinawa, um zu versuchen, nachzudenken und zu entscheiden, ob ich wirklich sterben wollte oder nicht. Es war auf dieser Reise nach Okinawa, dass ich mein erstes Tattoo erhielt: "Tenjou Tenka Yuiga Dokuson" ("Ich bin mein eigener Herr im ganzen Himmel und auf Erden"). Es ist von einem Spruch von Siddhartha genommen und "唯雅" wird eigentlich "唯我" geschrieben, doch ich habe es für meinen eigenen Namen verändert, sodass es bedeutet, "es steht niemand über oder unter mir". Um zu zeigen, dass ich mich selbst mit erhobenem Kopf sehen muss. Ich habe dass Tatto gewählt, um meine Entschlossenheit zeigen, das Musik spielen nicht zu stoppen, und mich selbst von niemanden schlagen (was sagen) zu lassen, nicht einmal von meinem inneren Schweinehund." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rechte Schulter + Unterarm: '''「我」- ware "我"- "ware" - "Ich/mich" Häufig genutzt im Schreibstil (von Männern und Frauen). Wird außerdem etwas unhöflich genutzt für die 2. Person in westlichen Dialekten. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Linke Schulter: 「俺」 "俺"- "ore", ist eines der vielen japanischen "Ich"; es wird fast nur von Männern genutzt. Es kann, je nach Kontext, als unhöflich gesehen werden. Es schafft ein Gefühl der Männlichkeit. Es betont den eigenen Status, wenn es im Gespräch mit jüngeren, oder denen mit weniger Status als man selbst, verwendet wird. Unter engen Freunden oder der Familie ist die Verwendung aber ein Zeichen von Vertrautheit, und nicht der Männlichkeit oder der Überlegenheit. Es wurde von beiden Geschlechtern bis zur späten Edo-Zeit verwendet und ist immer noch in einigen Dialekten genutzt. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Brust Brust rechte Seite: 「音」 "音" - "Oto" , der "Klang" bzw. "Ton". Man kann dieses Tattoo auch zusammen mit weiteren Tattoos seines Körpers lesen: * 刀 zusammen mit 音 bedeutet "Die Kraft/Stärke der Musik/des Sounds" * zusammen mit 奏 (vom rechten Arm) ergibt es "Einen Ton spielen / ein Instrument spielen". Der rechte Arm ist der, der an der Gitarre außerdem slapt. * Wenn man die neueren Tattoos alle zusammenhängend (刀 / 弾+斬 / 音/''' '奏) sieht, könnte man sagen, "der Samurai, der einen Ton/Musik wie ein Schwert führt und damit 'kämpft'". ''_______________________________________________________________________________________ Brust: linke Seite: 「刀」 "刀'" '- "Katana" , Das Japanische Schwert. Auch dieses Kanji kann wieder mit anderen Kanjis von ihm gelesen werden. * 刀 zusammen mit 音 bedeutet "Die Kraft/Stärke der Musik/des Sounds" * zusammen mit 弾+斬 (Der Zusammensetzung vom linken Arm) kann es gelesen werden als "mit einem japanischen Schwert schneiden/kämpfen". * Wenn man die neueren Tattoos alle zusammenhängend (刀 / 弾+斬 / 音/''' '奏) sieht, könnte man sagen, "der Samurai, der einen Ton/Musik wie ein Schwert führt und damit 'kämpft'". ''_______________________________________________________________________________________ Brust: 「un-do 」''' ''' "undo" - "rückgängig/ungeschehen machen", "loslösen". Kann zum Wortspiel werden durch den Bindestrich, also "do" -> "tun/machen". _______________________________________________________________________________________ Brust: '「不退転 」 ' "不退転" ,' '"futaiten" , bedeutet "Überzeugung", "Bestimmung", "Unwiderruflich" = _______________________________________________________________________________________ Oberkörper: beide Seiten Auf Miyavis Oberkörper befindet sich auf beiden Seiten Symbolik aus der Siddham Schrift. Die Siddham-Schrift ist ein meist nur von Priestern und Eingeweihten beherrschter Typus der indischen Brahmi-Schrift. Das Sanskrit-Wort wird im Japanischen mit "shittan" (jap. 悉曇) transkribiert und bedeutet wörtlich "Vollendung". Die Siddham-Schrift ist eine Vorläuferin der Devanagari. Siddham wird heute nur noch von den japanischen Shingon-Buddhisten verwendet und ist im Ursprungsland Indien nicht mehr in Gebrauch. In Japan sind sie häufig auf Grabmälern in Gorintō-Form („Stupa der Fünf Ringe“) zu finden. Miyavis Tattoos haben folgende Bedeutung: Zum Weiterlesen: * Übersicht über das Alphabet * Über Gorintō _______________________________________________________________________________________ Bauch Bauch: 「Don’t hesitate & Go」 "Don’t hesitate & Go" - "Zöger nicht & Geh" , ist eine Zeile aus seinem Lied "POP is Dead" _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rücken Rücken: Das Herzsutra '「観 自在菩薩行深般若 波羅蜜多時、照見五蘊皆空、度一切苦厄。舎利子。色不異空、空不異色、色即是空、空即是色。受・想・行・識亦復如是。舎利子。是諸法空相、不生不滅、不垢 不浄、不増不減。是故空中、無色、無受・想・行・識、無眼・耳・鼻・舌・身・意、無色・声・香・味・触・法。無眼界、乃至、無意識界。無無明、亦無無明 尽、乃至、無老死、亦無老死尽。無苦・集・滅・道。無智亦無得。以無所得故、菩提薩埵、依般若波羅蜜多故、心無罣礙、無罣礙故、無有恐怖、遠離一切顛倒夢 想、究竟涅槃。三世諸仏、依般若波羅蜜多故、得阿耨多羅三藐三菩提。故知、般若波羅蜜多、是大神呪、是大明呪、是無上呪、是無等等呪、能除一切苦、真実不 虚。故説、般若波羅蜜多呪。 '''即説呪曰、羯諦羯諦波羅羯諦波羅僧羯諦菩提薩婆訶。般若心経」' Das Herz-Sutra, oder auch Sutra der höchsten Weisheit gehört zu den bekanntesten buddhistischen Mahayana-Sutras.in seiner japanischen Form (die Hannya Shingyo), wird es oft von Zen-Gruppen vor und / oder nach einer Meditationssitzung gesungen. Es ist ideal für diesen Zweck, weil seine knappe Länge (weniger als 300 Silben) es leicht merkbar macht. * '''Deutsche Übersetzung: "Avalokiteshvara, der Bodhisattva des Mitgefühls , meditiert tief in der Vollkommenheit der Weisheit , sah deutlich, dass die fünf Aspekte der menschlichen Existenz leer waren , und so löste (/befreite) er sich vom Leiden. Zur Antwort zum Mönch Sariputra sagte er: Der Körper ist nichts anderes als Leere, Leere ist nichts als Körper. Der Körper ist genau Leere, und Leere ist genau Körper. Die anderen vier Aspekte der menschlichen Existenz - Fühlen, Denken , Wille und Bewusstsein - sind ebenfalls nichts als Leere, und Leere nichts mehr als sie. Alle Dinge sind leer: Nichts wird geboren, nichts stirbt, nichts ist rein , nichts verschmutzt , nichts steigt und nichts sinkt. Also, in der Leere gibt es keinen Körper, kein Gefühl, keinen Gedanken, keinen Willen, kein Bewusstsein. Es gibt keine Augen, keine Ohren, keine Nase, keine Zunge, keinen Körper, keinen Geist. Es gibt kein Sehen, kein Hören, kein Riechen, keine Berührung, keine Vorstellung. Es wird nichts gesehen, nichts gehört, nichts gerochen, nichts geschmeckt, nichts berührt, nichts vorgestellt. Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, und kein Ende der Unwissenheit. Es gibt kein Alter und keinen Tod, und kein Ende, Alter und Tod. Es gibt kein Leiden, keine Ursache des Leidens, kein Ende des Leidens, keinen Pfad zum folgen. Es gibt kein Erlangen von Weisheit, und keine Weisheit zu erlangen. Die Bodhisattvas verlassen sich auf die Vollkommenheit der Weisheit, und ohne Trugbild fühlen sie keine Angst, und haben ihr Nirvana hier und jetzt. All die Buddhas der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft verlassen sich auf die Vollkommenheit der Weisheit, und leben in vollen Erleuchtung. Die Vollkommenheit der Weisheit ist das größte Mantra. Es ist das klarste Mantra, das höchste Mantra, das Mantra, das alles Leiden entfernt.Dies ist die Wahrheit, die nicht angezweifelt werden kann. Sagen es so: Gaté, gaté, paragaté, parasamgaté. Bodhi! Svaha!” * letzte Satz bedeutet "Geh , geh , übergeh es, geh voll darüber, erwache! Sei so! / So soll es sein!" Zum Weiterlesen * Obige Übersetzung ist keine offizielle Übersetzung sondern eine Übersetzung der Englischen Version. * Mehr zum Herzsutra auf deutsch ______________________________________________________________________________________ Rücken: '「'李'」' "''李" - "Lee" , Sein Koreanischer Name. * Miyavi schrieb dazu im August 2012 via Twitter (er teilte das linke, obere Bild): "Beenden gerade das Tattoo auf meinem Rücken. Zur Würdigung meines Vaters und meiner Ahnen. Guter Job, Kumpel. Er hat das Bild mit seinem Tätowierer geteilt. Hi mein Name ist MIYAVI LEE-ISHIHARA. Früher habe ich meinen Vater gehasst. Aber seit ich selbst Vater von zwei Mädchen geworden bin, begann ich ihn langsam zu verstehen. Also habe ich meinen Koreanischen Namen auf meinen Rücken machen lassen." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Beine Rechtes Bein: 「粋」 "'粋"'' - "Iki" , bedeutet "Ästhetik", "schick", "Stylisch", "fein", "elegant". Es könnte ein Hinweis sein auf * J-Glam , seine Firma; deren Philosphie wie folgt lautet: "Always be GLAMOROUS & Sophisticated in Style" * oder seinen eigenen Namen, "雅", "miyabi", welcher selbst "elegant" bedeutet _______________________________________________________________________________________ =Quellen= Neben den bereits oben im Text aufgezählten/angezeigten Quellen möchten wir auf den ursprünglichen Post, "Miyavi's Tattoobedeutungen (Deutsch/German)" verweisen, in dem alle Quellen aufgezählt sind. Kategorie:Zur Person Miyavi